


Heaven

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Some angst, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/84059654660/source<br/>Imagine having been Adams girlfriend and when he returns from The Cage, he's darkly, fiercely, and irrationally possessive over you; stating that you are still his and no one else's.<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Word Count:approx. 3,323<br/>Warnings: Depression, not eating properly/caring enough to take care of self. (I know this can trigger some people and I want everyone to be able to enjoy.) Little angst, oral, loving smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

There was a knock at the door as Rebecca walked out of her bathroom. She slowly shuffled to the door and was surprised to see Adam standing there. His lips quirked up in a small smile which was replaced with a frown as he took in the sight of her. Her once bright eyes now seemed dull, lifeless. Her hair was wispy, unkempt. He was horrified, her eyes sunken in and her cheeks hollowed. Her body was even thinner than the last time he had seen her, her thighs just barely bigger than his forearms. He stepped inside of her apartment, closing the door behind him.

  
"Becky, who did this to you?" He growled out as she backed up until her back hit the wall.

"Adam...What...How...Dean said you"-"Rebecca, I'm not going to ask you again. Who did this to you?" He said.

She cleared her throat nervously and tugged on the necklace around her neck, looking away from him.

"No one...I've just been depressed. You were gone and I just...I didn't know what to do", she whispered. He took a deep breath as he took her wrist in his hand, pulling her close to him.

"I've been gone so long...How could you do this to yourself?" He whispered. She shuddered against him, starting to cry.

"I just missed you so much, Adam. I just didn't care about myself anymore. I'm sorry", she replied as she kept her head down. He lifted her chin up between his thumb and forefinger, making her eyes meet his. 

"No, baby. Don't be sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry", he said softly. He saw a small spark of light in her eyes, the same spark he was use to. He leaned down to press his lips softly to hers, almost possessively. Her arms looped around his neck, deepening the kiss and biting his slightly chapped lips. He cradled her neck in his hand, pulling her body against his as he pulled away and started kissing down her neck.

"Adam...I can't do this", she said quietly. He pulled away starting to step away from her, feeling his chest tightening.

"There's someone else?" He choked out. She shook her head frantically, reaching for his hand.

"No, no. There hasn't been anyone else since you've been gone. I just physically can't", she whispered. His eyebrows rose up in surprise, looking at her incredulously.

"You've not been with anyone since me?" He asked, astounded. She blushed deeply, looking away.

"No...Adam, you're the love of my life", she said quietly. He felt the tightening in his chest fade away as he was filled with warmth.

"Oh, baby", he said softly. She looked up at him, her cheeks still stained red. He pressed another soft, chaste kiss to her lips. She blushed and leaned up to him, mussing his hair. He pulled away slowly, savouring the way she tasted. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked to the living room and sat down on her couch, keeping her in his lap.

 "You're the love of mine as well. What did Dean tell you?" He questioned. She turned her head away from him and sighed softly.

"He just...He called me one day and then told me you were gone...I thought you had died hunting something with Sam and Dean. I didn't...I didn't eat until Ellen and Jo came by and she said if I didn't eat anything she'd force it down my throat", she explained. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I should have told him to explain what actually"-"Sam did. After what Dean told me I asked Sam if it was true and he explained it to me. Adam, I know you're not going to be the same. But I love you and I still know you'd never hurt me. If you ever have to talk about what you went through, I'm here for you", she said calmly. He sighed, shaking his head as thoughts of his time in The Cage came rushing back to him. He couldn't focus on that now, the woman he had loved before he left Earth was punishing herself from something she had no control of.

"I'll tell you in due time, baby. But I want to make sure you're getting better first. I'll make you meals, I'll walk with you...Let me take care of you", he whispered. She looked up at him slowly, leaning forward to plant a kiss on him. He smiled against her lips, seeing more of the light returning to her.

"I will, Adam", she replied. He steadied her as he picked her up again, walking towards what he assumed was her room. He smiled as he entered, seeing the pictures surrounding the room of them together. He laid down with her and she climbed off his lap, snuggling up under his arm.  
\------------------------------------  
Six months had passed since Adam had reentered Rebecca's life and she couldn't be happier. She was back to her original weight and her hair was longer and healthier, she spent less time crying and more time laughing with Adam; although there was something different about him. Sometimes while they were just lying together she would see how distant his eyes had become and that he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, but she would touch his arm and it would bring him right back to her.

One day, he seemed particularly upset and she didn't know what to do, just leaving him to his own space as she did the laundry down the hall. She was walking out of the laundry room when she saw Richard, the tenant from 14B emerge. He had always flirted with Rebecca, but she never returned his affections.

"Hello beautiful", he called. She shifted the laundry basket on her hip, waving her hand half-heartedly. She started walking down the hall passed him when he grabbed her just above the elbow.

"You know, I think you should just go on a date with me. I've been asking for months and you don't seem to get that I like you", he said. She frowned trying to pull her arm away but he tightened his grip almost painfully.

"O-Ow, you're hurting me"! She exclaimed. He suddenly let go when he was struck with a blow to the face and he crumpled against his door.

"Get your hands off!" Adam bellowed, his fist raised for another strike. Rebecca almost flinched at how pissed off he was. His eyes were narrowed and his nostrils were flared as he stared the guy down.

"She will never go on a date with you. She is _mine_ ", he hissed from between clenched teeth. Rebecca stumbled as Adam took her hand and lead her off quickly, almost dropping the laundry basket as well.

"Adam, I"-"Shut up", he said as they walked into her apartment. She flinched and closed the door behind her, heading for her room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"No man is to ever touch you like that. I am the only one allowed to touch you like this", he growled. Rebecca felt more aroused rather than fear as she turned to face the blue eyed man.

  
"Adam...I would never date him. Or anyone else. I am yours", she whispered softly. His eyes softened a bit, the fury leaving them and was replaced with lust. He wrenched the basket from her arms and she flinched as she heard it hit the wall. Adam held her face in his hands and pressed his lips harshly to hers in a feverish kiss, walking her backwards until she hit the wall just outside of their bedroom. She kissed back with a loud gasp, knotting her fingers in his hair. He was suddenly gentle as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, earning a soft moan from her that went straight to his cock.

He groaned against her mouth as he pushed his hips against hers as he started getting hard. She whimpered against the friction and pushed her hips back against his, tightening her grip on his hair. He pulled away from the kiss and admired her kiss-swollen lips, his lips traveling across her jaw and down her neck. He sucked and bit on her collarbone leaving a hickey to mark her as his, earning yet another moan. She ground her hips against the prominent bulge in his jeans which made him whimper in return.

  
"Rebecca...I need to taste you. Now", he whispered into her ear as he rutted against her thigh. She ran her hands down the back of his head and neck, resting them on his shoulders.

"Then taste me, Adam", she answered. That was all the affirmation he needed as he picked her up once more, laying her on the edge of the bed. He smirked down at her, enjoying her flushed cheeks, laboured breathing and messy hair. He hovered over her as he pulled her shirt off, his hands going to her back to unclasp her bra. He immediately sucked one nipple into his mouth, remembering how sensitive her breasts were and heard her moan in response. She fisted his hair, pushing her chest closer to his mouth as his free hand kneaded her other breast. He switched breasts and savoured each and every individual sound that escaped her mouth.

"Oh, Adam", she moaned out softly. He smirked against her breast, releasing it with a small pop sound. He watched as her chest heaved while he placed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her navel, a small whimper coming from her throat as he traced the hem of her sweats. He pulled them down along with her panties and he nearly salivated at the sight of her wet folds. He knelt down on the floor in between her legs and placed her legs over his shoulders as he inhaled her arousal. He could detect the faint, lingering scent of lavender from her shower that morning and a sweet scent that he could only describe as her own. He licked an experimental stripe down her folds and her hips bucked as he groaned at the taste of her.

He used one hand to hold her down as he dipped his tongue into her, his nose brushing against her clit and used his other hand to slide a finger in her. She moaned louder gripping his hair in her fingers, urging him to go faster. He slid his finger in and out at an agonisingly slow pace, letting his tongue circle around her clit before he sucked it into his mouth. Her back arched as she pulled on his hair, his hand still keeping her pinned and the most delectable keening sound found its way out of her mouth. He felt her walls tighten around his tongue softly, making him push his finger faster and curl it to hit her g-spot.

"Adam", she breathed as her legs started shake and clench around his neck. He pushed his tongue harder against her clit, thrusting his fingers faster hitting her g-spot every time. She could feel the coil tightening in her body as he reduced her to a panting, moaning mess.

"Adam, I'm close", she warned quietly. He hummed in approval and she was pushed over the precipice of pleasure as her orgasm washed over, making her body jerk and spasm against him. He slowed his ministrations, helping her ride out her own orgasm before her body relaxed. He stood up, licking the residue from his fingers and sides of his mouth as he picked her up by her waist. He slid with her along the bed resting her against the pillows as he sat up to remove his shirt. She leaned up, eager to help him but he stopped her by gently pushing her down.

"Let me take care of you, baby. This is about you", he said as he curled up to her side. She huffed at him and sat up, slapping his arm lightly.

"Adam if you do not make love with me right now, I swear I'll"-he cut her off with a kiss that she melted into.

"You want me to make love you with you, Rebecca?" He questioned as he pulled away. She nodded as a blush crept across her cheeks. He smiled and crawled to the edge of the bed, standing up. He removed his pants, pulling his boxers down in the same motion. His cock sprung out with excitement, already leaking with precum. He quickly clambered back onto the bed and nudged her thighs apart with his knee.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. She laughed softly, leaning forward to cup his face in her hands.

"Adam, it's not like we've never made love before. I'm sure I want you. I love you", she said reassuringly. He smiled a smile that resembled his own from so long ago that Rebecca felt herself falling in love with him all over again. He sunk down between her legs and in one, smooth thrust he had filled her completely to the hilt letting out a guttural groan. He leaned down, capturing her lips in a slow, passionate kiss as he began to pull out and thrust back into her. He forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring her mouth as if it was all new territory to him. As he pulled almost completely out of her again, he broke the kiss and sucked another dark hickey onto her shoulder, hearing a moan of pure ecstasy come from her beautiful lips.

As he began to pick up his pace, he could feel his cock hitting her g-spot which made her moan out his name passionately. It urged him to go faster until the headboard of her bed was hitting her wall.

"Rebecca", he groaned. She felt her pleasure heightening at the sound of her name falling from his lips, her hips rising up to meet his thrust for thrust. She felt his cock pulsing inside of her and knew he was close. She was about to slide her hand between their bodies to rub her aching, swollen clit but he slapped her hand away, lacing his fingers with hers above her head.  
  
"I want you to come with me", he gasped out increasing his already fast pace. She felt the coil in her stomach begin again, getting much tighter than the first time. She knew this orgasm would be more powerful as his thrusts started to become slightly erratic.

"Adam", she moaned out, digging her nails into his shoulders harshly as she scratched them down his back. He stilled inside of her as he spilled his cum into her which sent her over the edge of her second orgasm with a hoarse moan from her dry lips. He thrusts his hips lightly to help her orgasm last but when she whimpered he pulled out, knowing how sensitive she was. Her chest was heaving from the exertion as he laid down on her, his head on her chest. He could feel the sweat of her body mingling with his own and smiled to himself as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his sweat dampened hair. He could hear her rapidly beating heart and he quickly rolled over, not wanting to suffocate her. He was still panting as she lazily curled to his side while he wrapped an arm around her.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" He inquired. He felt her laugh more than he heard it and smiled again, stroking her head.

"Most definitely. I always want you", she replied. He hummed, running his fingers down her neck. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and frowned, seeing the distant look in his eyes again.

"Adam?" She asked. He came back to her within seconds of calling his name and his eyes met hers.

"Yes, Becca?" He answered. She took a deep breath and his face immediately became alarmed.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned. She nodded slowly, chewing on her lip while she searched for the words.

"I want to know what you think about when you look off", she whispered. She felt him stiffen slightly and then she flinched, instantly regretting asking him. He relaxed after a few moments and took a deep breath.

"I think about the time I spent in Hell. It's not pretty scene and I don't want to go into the details about it. You're the only thing I thought about while I was there. You kept me sane...I don't know if I'd be anywhere near half as where I am mentally if I hadn't thought about you. You're everything to me, Rebecca", he said. She smiled lovingly at him and sat up, placing a kiss to his temple.

"I thought about you every day too. I know it doesn't compare to what you went through and I will never be able to understand what you went through but I'm glad you had something that kept you grounded. Just know that I love you and I always will", she replied. He turned his face to hers and kissed her softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. As he pulled away, he saw it. The raw love and admiration she had for him, it made his chest ache in a way he couldn't describe. She got comfortable again, pulling his arm around her shoulders and resting her head against his chest. He felt as if his heart was swelling, he was so happy. He had his baby back and he loved her more than anything in Heaven or Hell.

"Marry me", he whispered. This time, he felt her stiffen for a moment before relaxing.

"What?" She asked, thinking she misheard what he asked. He withdrew his arm to lay on his side to face her.

"Marry me", he repeated. Rebecca blinked rapidly, staring into his cobalt blue eyes. He had that half smirk plastered across his face and his eyes were searching in hers, trying to hide a bit of fear in them as well.

"Marry you?" She asked. She felt as if she was going to float away, but when he reached his hand out to stroke her cheek she felt as if he stopped her from going too far.

"No matter which way you ask it, the question is still the same baby", he said with a chuckle. She started laughing and he joined in with her, still watching her from the corner of his eye.

"So let me see if I got this right. You want me to marry you?" She asked feigning disbelief. He nodded eagerly.

"I can't promise you the apple pie lifestyle. Hell, it's not going to be perfect and we're going to fight sometimes...But I know I love you more than anything and it's worth more than all the fighting and apple pie I could give you", he said seriously. Rebecca smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him chastely.

"That sounds like Heaven to me", she whispered. His whole face seemed to brighten at that.

"Is that a yes?" He questioned. She shrugged her shoulders playfully but he was eager to know if she was just teasing him or rejecting him.

"Are you saying yes?" He pushed a little more. She tilted her head with a small smile.

"No matter which way I answer it, the answer is still the same", she chirped mocking his earlier statement. She kissed him again, holding his chin in her soft hand.

"Yes", she answered. Adam smiled. In that moment Adam knew; going through Hell and being stuck there didn't matter. Because he gets to experience Heaven with his baby.

 


End file.
